wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Na srebrnym globie/Rękopisu część trzecia/Rozdział III
Tyle dni, tyle nieskończenie długich dni i nocy... Zdaje mi się, że straciłem rachubę czasu. Tak ciężko liczyć dnie, podobne do siebie jak krople wody, dnie, którym mój stary ziemski zegar nie może wydążyć — i ustaje w biegu, nim słońce wzniesie się w południe... Tylko serce moje znaczy uderzeniami każdą cząstkę doby, a kiedy je zapytam, która jest godzina, odpowiada niezmiennie, że jest godzina nieukojonej tęsknoty, a kiedy je zapytam, ile tych godzin upłynęło, odpowiada tylko: Za dużo! za dużo! Tak jest, o nieutulone, samotne serce moje! za dużo tych godzin, za dużo tęsknoty, za dużo już życia... Włosy mam siwe od dawna, od jak dawna? — A bo ja wiem? Tam na Ziemi musiało już upłynąć lat kilkadziesiąt od czasu, kiedym trupami napełniał pierwsze groby na Wyspie Cmentarnej. Przybyło już tych grobów dzisiaj. Kopałem mogiły dla Toma, dla Liii i Róży, którzy przecież byli dziećmi, gdym ja się już chylił; dokoła mnie wzrastają prawnuki tych, co ze mną na ten świat przybyli z Ziemi — a ja ciągle żyję. To jest tak zadziwiające, że czasem nie rozumiem już własnej istoty: gotów bym sam przypuścić, że prawdę mówi ta wśród księżycowego pokolenia rozszerzona o mnie legenda, że ja w ogóle nigdy nie umrę... Przypominam sobie — na Ziemi, na mojej ukochanej, na zawsze straconej Ziemi, czytałem raz w książce jakiegoś uczonego przyrodnika, że śmierć jest zjawiskiem niepojętym i przypadkowym, nie wynikającym bynajmniej z warunków życia. Strach mnie przenika, gdy pomyślę, że wobec tego mogłaby zapomnieć o mnie i nie przyjść... * Jeśli dobrze liczę, pięćdziesiąt z górą lat minęło już od czasu, kiedy z pomarłymi dziś towarzyszami opuściłem Ziemię. Z tych ludzi, których ja znałem, zapewne mało kto żyje; ci, którzy w dzieciństwie słyszeli o szaleńcach udających się w podróż na Księżyc, są teraz siwi i zapomnieli może imion owych podróżników, których tam mają za straconych... Pięćdziesiąt lat! Ileż się rzeczy od tego czasu musiało zmienić na Ziemi. Może bym znanych niegdyś okolic nie poznał teraz. I pamięć moja już słabnie... Tkwi w niej jeszcze mnóstwo szczegółów, z którymi się pieszczę z lubością w długich godzinach rozmyślań, ale widzę, że z każdym dniem stają się coraz luźniejszymi obrazami, mozaiką drogocennych, tęsknotą moją rozlśnionych kamieni, która się już rozsypuje i łamie... Składam tę mozaikę w myśli wciąż od nowa; kamyki, które już w ciągu długich lat pogubiłem, uzupełniam jakimś smutnym rojeniem i znowu zmieniam obrazy, bawiąc się na starość tymi skarbami wspomnień jak dziecko kalejdoskopem. I takie są perliste te wspomnienia, gdy przez łzy na nie patrzę! O! gdyby jeden dzień, jedna godzina tam — na Ziemi! Gdyby zobaczyć jeszcze ludzi, takich prawdziwych, do mnie podobnych ludzi! o! gdyby słyszeć szum lasów: świerków, lip i dębów, gdyby zobaczyć jeszcze rozpuszczone na wiatr warkocze brzeziny, widzieć na łąkach trawę, czuć zapach ziemskich ziół i kwiatów, słyszeć śpiew ptaszęcy, patrzyć, jak łany pokrywają się na wiosnę runią ozimin lub falują w lecie złocistymi kłosami! Wiele rzeczy na Ziemi zmienić się musiało, ale ludzie są tak samo, tak samo są ptaki i rośliny! Czasem przypomina mi się złota gadka, że dusza ludzka z ciała uwolniona może wędrować do woli po światach gwiazdach i słońcach. Niegdyś małym chłopcem, mieszkając jeszcze na Ziemi, marzyłem, myśląc o tym, o podróżach po gwiaździstym przestworzu — teraz pragnąłbym tylko być na Ziemi, wiecznie, wiecznie na Ziemi! A gdy czasem strach mnie przejmuje, że ta Ziemia dzisiaj już inna, niż ja ją znałem przed pięćdziesięciu laty, to przypominam sobie, że są przecież ludzie, są lasy i śpiewające w nich ptaki, są łany i kwitnące na nich kwiaty... To wystarczy duchowi mojemu, jeśli będzie miał wolność iść tam... Jak dawno ja już nie słyszałem śpiewu ptasząt! A pamiętam, pamiętam jeszcze ranki takie, całe ptactwem rozśpiewane... Szary świt robi się na świecie, niebo blednie, potem różowi się lekko od wschodu -cisza jest ogromna -słychać tylko szelest dużych pereł rosy, spadającej z liści drzew. Wtem naraz pierwszy, krótki, urwany świergot, po nim drugi w innej stronie i trzeci, czwarty... Jeszcze chwila ciszy, a potem jakby wszystkie drzewa, wszystkie krzewy ożyły: świergot wszczyna się naokoło, klaskanie, gwizd, bicie i gwar — zrazu można jeszcze poszczególne głosy odróżnić: tu kos się odezwał, tam z lasu słychać krzyk sojki, ówdzie bliżej wróble, sikorki, pliszki, a w górze skowronek — później już jest tylko jeden ogromny, radosny, dźwięczny chór; powietrze drży od niego, listki, zda się, drżą i kwiaty, i trawy... Na świecie tymczasem robi się coraz Jaśniej, na niebie coraz rumianiej — aż wreszcie i słońce wypływa na firmament. Tutaj słońce wschodzi leniwie i cicho... Chciałoby się przypuścić, że nie spieszy się dlatego, że go nie wołają żadne głosy... Kilkugodzinnego, szarego świtu, podczas którego okolica leży nieodmiennie ścięta mrozem i śniegiem spowita, nie rozwesela śpiew ptasząt... Słońce tu na Księżycu wschodzi zawsze nad martwym światem i w bezdennej głuszy. Jedynie człowiek zakrzyknie, z dalekiej gwiazdy przybyły, przebudzone dziecko zapłacze z cicha albo pies zdziczały, skostniały od mrozu zaskomli w jamie, z której wygnał przed wieczorem jakiegoś księżycowego potworka... I przez cały, nieskończenie długi dzień panuje cisza, chyba że wiatr się zerwie, rozbudzi morze i zaświszcze po skałach albo szeroki gardziel wulkanu ryknie, odpowiadając huczącym gromom... * Tak mi żywo stanęło dziś w myśli, com przeżył. Przerzucam pożółkłe karty pamiętnika, a gdy na chwilę przymknę oczy, to mi się zdaje, że słyszę turkot wozu, wiozącego nas przez okropne księżycowe pustynie, zdaje mi się, że widzę znów to niebo czarne i rozświetloną na nim Ziemię, te olbrzymie góry, wyglądające jak węgiel w cieniu, a mieniące się wszystkimi barwami tęczy w blasku słońca, co bezpromienne, potworne -płynie wśród gwiazd różnokolorowych ku wyginającej się w coraz węższy sierp Ziemi. A potem przypominają mi się te pierwsze lata spędzone już tu, nad brzegiem morza. Przez zamknięte powieki widzę Martę smutną i bladą. Piotra i te dzieci rozkoszne, których dzisiaj także już nie ma. Ada tylko jeszcze została przy życiu, ale zdaje mi się, że nie pamięta już rodziców, choć z tego, co ode mnie o nich słyszała, opowiada wiele z fantastycznymi dodatkami nowemu pokoleniu. Była jeszcze taka maleńka, gdy oni pomarli. Dzisiaj jest po mnie najstarsza na tym świecie, a te karzełki czczą ją prawie tak samo, jak mnie, z tą tylko różnicą, że mnie boją się ponadto, choć. Bóg widzi, nie wiem, dlaczego, bo nigdy nic złego im nie wyrządziłem. To prawda, że nie umiem się z nimi obchodzić jak z równymi sobie ludźmi. Czasem robią na mnie raczej wrażenie dziwnie zmyślnych zwierzątek. Już pierwsze tu urodzone pokolenie różniło się od nas, z Ziemi przybyłych. Tom i jego siostry, nawet gdy dorośli, wyglądali wobec mnie jak dzieci. Ich wzrost zarówno jak i siły zastosowały się już do warunków tutejszego świata: mniejszej jego masy i zmniejszonego cię żaru przedmiotów. Wobec tego zaś plemienia, co teraz żyje dokoła mnie, ja jestem prawdziwym olbrzymem. Wnuczęta Marty, ludzie już dojrzali (dziwnie tu prędko dojrzewają ci ludzie!), sięgają mi głowami zaledwie do pasa i gną się pod ciężarem przedmiotów, które ja jedną ręką z największą łatwością podrzucam. Mimo tak wątłego ciała są jednakże bardzo zdrowi i wytrzymali nadzwyczajnie na mróz i gorąco. Długie noce przesypiają wprawdzie po większej części, ale gdy zajdzie potrzeba, umieją na najtęższym mrozie pracować z zapalczywością, która we mnie podziw wzbudza. Duch w tych karzełkach dziwnie zmarniały. Co się to porobiło z tymi okruszynami cywilizacji, któreśmy ze sobą z Ziemi przywieźli! Poglądam naokół siebie i mam takie wrażenie, jakbym się dostał między jakieś istoty w połowie zaledwie będące ludźmi... Umieją one czytać i pisać, umieją z rudy wytapiać metale, zakładać sidła i tkać odzienie, posługując się ogniem, znają nawet użyteczność różnych narzędzi mierniczych, rozmawiają ze mną dość czystą polszczyzną i rozumieją nieźle treść książek pisanych po francusku i angielsku -ale pomiędzy sobą posługują się jakąś dziwną, ubogą gwarą, na którą składają się poprzekręcane słowa polskie, angielskie, malabarskie i portugalskie, a pod ciasnymi ich czaszkami myśli płyną leniwie i ociężale; zda się, że z największym wysiłkiem łączą je w słowa, pomagając sobie przy tym ruchami rąk i twarzy, jak dzicy gdzieś w głębi Afryki lub na południowych krańcach amerykańskiego lądu. I taki niezmierzony smutek mnie ogarnia, gdy patrzę na to trzecie pokolenie przybyłych tu z Ziemi ludzi! Smutek tym większy, że nie mogę się w przeświadczeniu własnej wyższości oprzeć uczuciu pogardy dla tych biednych niby-ludzi, a zarazem czuję, że jestem współwinnym w zbrodni, która się stała. Bo myśmy naprawdę sponiewierali zbrodniczo dostojność ludzkiej rasy, przeniósłszy ją tu we własnych osobach i pozwalając jej się mnożyć na tym nie dla niej utoczonym globie... Natura jest nieubłagana zarówno wtedy, gdy w tryumfalnym pochodzie kroczy naprzód i spełniając swe od wieków umiłowane dzieło rozwoju, stwarza formy ciągle nowe, a coraz to wyższe -jak i wtedy, gdy obrażona cofa się i odwołuje to, co stworzyła. Daremnie z nią walczyłem, chcąc w księżycowym pokoleniu utrzymać ducha na tej wysokości, do jakiej wzbił się na Ziemi. Jedyny, a nieoczekiwany skutek mych usiłowań, to ta z bojaźnią połączona cześć, jaką dla mnie mają. Jestem dla nich nie tylko olbrzymem, ale i tajemniczą istotą, która wie, czego oni nie wiedzą, i rozumie, czego oni pojąć nie są zdolni... A przy tym Ada opowiada im ciągle, że na północy jest kraj, gdzie słońce nigdy nie zachodzi, a dalej jest okropna, bezbrzeżna i śmiertelna pustynia, a nad pustynią świeci olbrzymia złocista gwiazda i że ja z tej gwiazdy na Księżyc przybyłem. Czyż to nie dość, aby zamącić biedne mózgi tych karzełków? Nie byli tam nigdy i nie widzieli świecącej Ziemi, lecz Ada była ze mną w Kraju Biegunowym i opowiada im teraz cuda, a oni słuchają jej z zapartym oddechem i poglądają lękliwie ku mojej, wobec nich olbrzymiej, siwej postaci... I tak jestem wśród nich samotny! * Jest noc. Nie umiem, niestety, jak ci księżycowi ludkowie przespać trzystu godzin z rzędu — więc siedzę i dumam. Mieszkam sam w starym domu, który zbudowałem był niegdyś z Martą i Piotrem; we dnie kręcą się tutaj dokoła stawu karzełki i przyglądają mi się ciekawie, choć przecież znają mnie od dzieciństwa, ale nie wiem, dlaczego żaden z nich wejść się tutaj nie waży. Ada jedna przychodzi do mnie o pewnych stałych porach dnia, składa żywność, porządkuje, co trzeba, a jeśli mnie w domu zastanie, zadaje parę zwyczajnych, utartych pytań, a potem spędza jeszcze, siedząc na progu, parę godzin w milczeniu — i odchodzi zostawiając mnie znowu samego. Zdaje mi się, że ona pojmuje te odwiedziny jako pewien rodzaj obowiązku względem mnie i spełnia je jak gdyby obrządek czci, należnej Staremu Człowiekowi. Obłąkana jest ta kobieta dziwnym obłędem. Na pozór zupełnie spokojna i przytomna, ma ideę maniacką, która, nie wiem, skąd się wzięła w jej umyśle... Zdaje jej się, że ja jestem nadprzyrodzoną istotą, władnącą tym księżycowym światem, a ona moją kapłanką i prorokinią tego ludku, który w nią wierzy niezachwianie. Jakiś mit, jakaś nowa, fantastyczna religia powstała w jej biednej głowie, złożona ze zdań Pisma Świętego i opowiadań moich o Ziemi i naszym tu przybyciu. Głosi ją dzieciom Toma, które jej więcej wierzą niż mnie. Początkowo starałem się przez długi czas przeciwdziałać wszelkimi sposobami rozszerzaniu się tego mitu, w którym tak niepoślednie miejsce zajmowała moja osoba, ale przekonałem się w końcu, że jestem pod tym względem zupełnie bezsilny. Tłumaczyłem Adzie długo, że przecież ja -jak i rodzice jej, których musi jeszcze pamiętać — jestem takim samym człowiekiem, jak ludzie na Księżycu, a jeśli jestem większy i silniejszy, to tylko dlatego, że się na innej, większej planecie, na Ziemi, urodziłem. Słuchała uważnie i w milczeniu, a gdym się wreszcie zniecierpliwił, szepnęła, spoglądając na mnie z chytrym uśmieszkiem: — A jak ty, Stary Człowieku, zdołałeś dostać się tu ze Ziemi i przenieść moich rodziców, czego by nikt inny nie potrafił? skąd ty wiesz wszystko, czego nikt inny nie wie? a przede wszystkim, dlaczego ty nie umierasz, tak jak inni? Zgromiłem ją i zakazałem jej raz na zawsze rozsiewania o mnie baśni, ale nie na wiele się to przydało. W kilka godzin usłyszałem tylko, jak mówiła do Jana, który jest teraz księżycowym patriarchą, a szedł właśnie do mnie w jakimś interesie: — Stary Człowiek się gniewa. Stary Człowiek nie chce, aby wiedziano, że on jest... Starym Człowiekiem. Jan się strapił ogromnie. — To źle, to bardzo źle, a ja właśnie chciałem prosić go, aby przeniósł pod mój dom kamień, którego ja wraz z synami nie mogę ruszyć z miejsca... — Trzeba go przebłagać — rzekła Ada — przynieście tylko dużo ślimaków, sałaty i bursztynu, ja mu to oddam. A przede wszystkim — tu położyła palec na ustach — nie mówcie nic przy nim! sza! bo on tego nie chce! Wyszedłszy zza węgła, skąd wysłuchałem całej rozmowy, zgromiłem znowu Adę i udałem się ku domowi Jana, aby zrobić, czego sobie życzył. Na odchodnym słyszałem jeszcze, jak Ada szepnęła zafrasowanemu "patriarsze": — A widzisz! on słyszy i wie wszystko! Skąd się u tej kobiety wzięło to szaleństwo — nie wiem, ale to pewna, że jest treścią całej jej istoty i tajemnicą jej ogromnej powagi wśród księżycowego ludu. Gdy żyło jeszcze pierwsze pokolenie — Róża i Liii obawiały jej się, a nawet Tom, który wobec mnie nie zawsze był skłonny do uległości, drżał przed nią. Dzisiaj — dzieci jego nie ośmieliłyby się w niczym sprzeciwić jej rozkazowi. Mnie oburza to bałamuctwo, które wprowadza w biedne mózgi wnucząt Marty, a przecież czuję dla niej równocześnie wielką litość... Zwłaszcza że w tym spokojnym jej szaleństwie spostrzegam chwile jasne, przebłyski świadomości, wśród których zdaje sobie snadź sprawę, że żyje w urojeniach i zapewne cierpi. Pamiętam raz taki wypadek: Było już po północy, kiedy Ada przyszła do mnie. Zadziwiły mnie jej odwiedziny o tak niezwykłej porze, zwłaszcza że mróz tu nie żartuje i wychodzić z domu w nocy nie jest rzeczą przyjemną ani zwyczajną. Zastała mnie pochylonego nad jakąś książką, a nie chcąc mi przerywać, usiadła cicho w kącie na ławie. Widziałem, że ma ochotę rozmawiać ze mną, ale naumyślnie nie zwracałem na nią uwagi. Ada siedziała przez pewien czas w milczeniu, aż wreszcie widząc, że na nią nie zważam, zbliżyła się do mnie i lekko, leciuchno dotknęła dłonią mego ramienia: — Panie... Odwróciłem się szybko. Tak nie mówiła do mnie nigdy, Z ust jej słyszałem tylko zawsze: "Stary Człowieku". I dziwna! słysząc teraz wyraz: "Panie!" — doznałem niezwykłego uczucia: był w nim odcień radości, że ktoś do mnie po ludzku przemawia, a obok tego jakby oburzenie, że tak ktoś śmie przemawiać. — Panie... — powtórzyła znowu Ada. — Czego chcesz, dziecko? — zapytałem, jak mogłem najłagodniej. Musiałem to pytanie parę razy powtórzyć, nim mi wreszcie odpowiedziała. — Chciałam się zapytać... chciałabym wiedzieć... — Co? — Panie! ja nic nie wiem! — zawołała nagle z takim tragizmem w głosie i z taką rozpaczą w utkwionych we mnie oczach, że gdym na nią spojrzał, zamarła mi na ustach złośliwa uwaga, iż wobec tego nie powinna by tak wiele rozprawiać księżycowym ludziom. A ona tymczasem ciągnęła dalej: — Ja zgoła nic nie wiem... I chciałam cię prosić, abyś mi powiedział wreszcie, co to wszystko znaczy, kto ty jesteś właściwie i co my jesteśmy? Widzę, że jesteś samotny i stary, silny i wielki, ale zdaje mi się, że pamiętam jeszcze moich rodziców, którzy byli również inni niż my dzisiaj, podobni do ciebie... Zamilkła, a po chwili powtórzyła znowu, patrząc mi w oczy: — Powiedz, kto ty jesteś i co my jesteśmy? A we mnie stało się coś dziwnego. Zdawało mi się wprawdzie, że na to jej pytanie byłem już dał odpowiedź od dawna i niejednokrotnie, ale mimo to wezbrała we mnie żądza mówienia, mówienia po ludzku do tej kobiety, która wreszcie po ludzku się do mnie odezwała. Ogarnęło mnie rozczulenie, czułem, jak serce mi mięknie, a łzy się cisną do oczu; z piersi nie mogłem na razie wydobyć głosu. Po chwili powtórzyłem tylko za nią jak echo: — Kto ja jestem!... Zdawało mi się, że ja sam właściwie nie wiem już tego dobrze... A Ada mówiła znowu: — Tak, kto ty jesteś, panie... Nazywamy cię wszyscy Starym Człowiekiem, aleja dzisiaj myślałam... i właśnie przyszłam spytać się ciebie... powiedz mi prawdę, czy ty jesteś rzeczywiście Starym Człowiekiem? To imię moje tutejsze, które sama rozpowszechniła niegdyś, wymawiała teraz z zabobonnym strachem, zatrzymując się na chwilę i zniżając głos za każdym razem. — Chcę wiedzieć — mówiła dalej — czy ty rzeczywiście stamtąd, z tej Ziemi, którą widziałam, przyszedłeś tutaj i czy możesz wszystko zrobić, co zechcesz, i czy naprawdę nigdy nie u-mrzesz, i czy my, gdybyś nas opuścił, powracając na Ziemię, będziemy rzeczywiście skazani na zgubę, tak jak myślimy? Powiedziała to wszystko jednym tchem prawie i utkwiła we mnie błyszczące i niespokojne oczy. A cóż ja miałem odpowiedzieć? Przed chwilą jeszcze chciałem się przed nią wywnętrzyć, powtórzyć raz jeszcze tak od serca wszystko, com już tyle razy opowiadał, o Ziemi, o naszym tu przybyciu, o pomarłych moich towarzyszach, ale gdym słów jej słuchał, powstała we mnie nagle ta świadomość, że to wszystko będzie daremne, bo ona chce, abym ja ją utwierdził w mniemaniu, że jestem Starym Człowiekiem, to znaczy, według ich rozumienia, jakąś nadprzyrodzoną istotą. Smutek mnie znowu ogarnął i długo nie mogłem znaleźć słów... — Dlaczego się pytasz? — zagadnąłem wreszcie. -Wszakże mówiłem ci już nieraz. — Tak... ale ja bym chciała, żebyś mi powiedział prawdę! Przypomniało mi się, jak przed wielu, wielu laty podobnie odezwał się do mnie mały Tom, gdym mu pokazywał Ziemię i opowiadał, że stamtąd przybyłem. "Wuju, powiedz mi teraz prawdę!" — mówił. — Powiedz mi — nalegała dalej Ada — powiedz, czy to prawda jest, żeś ty przybył z moimi rodzicami z owej gwiazdy ogromnej, którą ty nazywasz Ziemią? Chwyciła mnie za rękę i patrzyła we mnie płonącymi oczyma. Nigdy jeszcze nie widziałem jej takiej. — Powiedz mi! — wołała — bo ja to powtarzam tym ludziom, a oni wierzą w ciebie! Ostatnie słowa wymówiła z jakimś krzykiem serdecznym, który mnie wprost przestraszył. Nie przypuszczałem nigdy, że w tej skrytej, obłąkanej, starzejącej się już dziewczynie mogą się odbywać walki i może płonąć takie uczucie. "Oni wierzą w ciebie!" — w tym mieściła się w tej chwili cała dziwna tragedia jej życia. Ona stworzyła księżycowemu ludowi nową, bałwochwalczą i fantastyczną wiarę i teraz, gdy nagle zbudziła się w niej wątpliwość w to, co sama głosiła, przyszła do mnie, aby usłyszeć z ust mych potwierdzenie, bo — oni wierzą we mnie! W tym okrzyku brzmiało coś jak gdyby skarga, że ci ludzie są tacy biedni i mami wobec mnie, a zarazem i prośba, aby im nie odbierać tej ich wiary. Patrzyłem na nią długo i zdaje mi się, że miałem łzy w oczach. — Ado, uwierzysz temu, co ci teraz powiem? — Uwierzę, uwierzę! Zawahałem się chwilę: może by się zaprzeć swego ziemskiego pochodzenia? Gdyby myśleli, żem się na Księżycu urodził jak oni, przestaliby mnie może uważać za wyższą istotę? Ale naraz wydało mi się tak niesłychaną potwornością zaprzeć się Ziemi, że na myśl tę samą pot mi wystąpił na czoło. Bądź co bądź postanowiłem wytłumaczyć Adzie, że jestem wprawdzie człowiekiem starym, ale bynajmniej nie Starym Człowiekiem w ich rozumieniu, i że powinni to pojąć, choćby im bolesna była strata rozpowszechniającego się zabobonu. — Istotnie, przyszedłem tu z Ziemi — zacząłem, lecz Ada nie dała mi już dokończyć. — Więc to prawda? — zawołała — prawda? Skinąłem głową w milczeniu. W tej chwili uczułem, że Ada chwyta mnie za nogi. — Dziękuję ci. Stary Człowieku, i proszę, przebacz mi, żem śmiała... Teraz już wiem, ty jesteś Starym Człowiekiem! Spojrzałem na nią zdumiony. W oczach jej, przed chwilą jeszcze przytomnych i rozumnych, palił się znowu ten tajemniczy ogień, który ją pożera, ręce jej drżały, a na lica wystąpiły gorączkowe rumieńce. — Dziękuję ci. Stary Człowieku — powtarzała — pójdę i powiem ludowi... Nim zdołałem ochłonąć ze zdumienia, w jakie wprawiły mię te niespodziewane słowa Ady, jej już przy mnie nie było. Wymknęła się tak prędko, że nie miałem czasu zatrzymać jej ani na nią zawołać. Ada jest szalona, ale dziwno mi, że Tomowe potomstwo tak bezwarunkowo wierzy jej słowom, dziwno mi, że te wszystkie baśnie znalazły u nich grunt tak podatny... Zastanawiam się nieraz, jak się wszystko stało. Może i ja tu sam jestem winien po części: zbyt się odsuwałem od nowego księżycowego plemienia, a spostrzegłszy, że otacza legendą moją osobę, uważałem to zrazu za dzieciństwo i nie starałem się stłumić jej w zarodku. Gdym wreszcie przerażony wystąpił do walki z nią, było już za późno. Jeszcze za życia Toma zauważyłem, że poczynają wśród jego dzieci krążyć różne fantastyczne wieści o mnie. Z dosłyszanych przypadkiem zdań dowiedziałem się, że wiedzę moją i moją nadzwyczajną w stosunku do nich siłę uważają za objaw jakiś nadprzyrodzony. Uchodziłem w ich oczach za potężnego czarnoksiężnika co najmniej. Tom wprawdzie nie rozpowszechniał tego mniemania, ale — o ile wiem — nie przeczył mu także. Mnie początkowo to bawiło tylko. Ale po śmierci Toma rzeczy przybrały znacznie gorszą postać. Zdaje mi się, że dzisiaj jestem dla tego ludku już czymś daleko więcej niż czarnoksiężnikiem. Sądzą, że wszystko wiem i mogę, a jeśli nie zawsze robię to, o co mnie proszą, to tylko dlatego, że nie chcę. Wszak proszono mnie, abym zażegnał południowe burze, mówiąc, że Adzie się to, niestety, nie udaje, choć działa w moim imieniu! I ona posłała ich do mnie bo — ja wszystko mogę. Kiedyś znowu Jan pytał mi się w wielkiej tajemnicy, kiedy mam zamiar opuścić ich i odejść na Ziemię? Ada przepowiada im, że to nastąpi niewątpliwie, a oni się boją mego odejścia! To pewna, że z najwyższym a bolesnym smutkiem patrzę na to, co się w głowach tego pokolenia dzieje. Nie mogę nic na to poradzić — może tylko nie chce mi się już walczyć z naiwną ciemnotą... Wszystko mnie męczy, wszystko mnie przygnębia. Rad jestem, gdy mogę zapomnieć na chwilę o tym, gdzie jestem i co się dokoła mnie dzieje i — przymknąwszy oczy — na jawie śnić o Ziemi. Tam są ludzie — prawdziwi — i takie lasy, takie ptaki, takie kwiaty pachnące na łąkach... O! tam... I tylko coraz mi pilniej odejść stąd na zawsze! O! gdybym to mógł tak, jak oni w to wierzą, powrócić na Ziemię! Obłąkany jestem tą myślą o Ziemi. Czymkolwiek się zajmę, ta myśl powraca ciągle i w nocy nie daje mi spokoju. Gdy zasnę, snują mi się przed oczyma różne fantastyczne obrazy, ale wszystkie są wariacjami jednego motywu: Ziemia! Ziemia! Ziemia! Niegdyś, gdym tam jeszcze mieszkał, były to dla mnie różne lądy i różne kraje, narody i społeczeństwa — teraz stopiło się to wszystko w jedną myśl, jedną miłość i tęsknotę. Nie umiem już rozróżnić z odległości lat i przestrzeni państw ani ludów odmiennego języka i wiary; nawet ludzkość cała zlewa się w mojej duszy w nierozdzielną jedność ze zwierzętami, roślinami i całą ziemską bryłą i tak to wszystko błyszczy i świeci w mojej myśli, jak tam z czarnego nieba nad pustyniami! Ziemia! Ziemia! Ziemia! * Przypomniał mi się dzisiaj Tom z tych czasów szczęśliwych, kiedy, dzieckiem, był jeszcze moim nieodłącznym towarzyszem i przyjacielem. Myślałem o nim długo — i teraz, w cichą, mroźną noc księżycową snują mi się przed oczyma samotnika barwne obrazy z lat jego chłopięcych... Bądź co bądź jedyny to był człowiek z nowego pokolenia, którego naprawdę kochałem. I tak nadzwyczajnie obchodziło mnie wszystko, co jego dotyczyło. Rozwijał się zadziwiająco szybko — widocznie pod wpływem warunków tutejszego świata. Gdy miał łat czternaście, był już dorosłym i dojrzałym mężczyzną. Obie starsze dziewczynki także już dorastały... Patrzyłem na nie jak na rozkwitające kwiaty, nieświadome jeszcze swego uroku, ale już wonne i przeczuwające może instynktownie, że są powabne i że dopełnia się w nich jakaś tajemnica, wzrasta jakaś moc niepojęta, przez którą są cenne, pożądane i święte. Zachowanie się ich względem Toma uległo znacznej zmianie. Dawniej — były to dwie służki, dwa drobne motylki, kręcące się wciąż koło jego jasnowłosej głowy, szukające tylko sposobności, aby mu się przypodobać lub przydać na co. On był świadomy swej ogromnej przewagi nad siostrami i uważał ją za rzecz całkiem naturalną. Lekceważył sobie nawet dziewczątka. Jeżeli czasem, w przystępie rzadkiej czułości, pogłaskał którą z nich po bujnych i miękkich włosach albo nawet pocałował, to czynił to zawsze z miną dobrotliwego władcy, który raczy wynagradzać przywiązanie swoich poddanych, ale dba także o to, aby ich nie zepsuć zbyt częstymi objawami swego monarszego zadowolenia. Ten stosunek Toma do sióstr sprawiał mi nawet przykrość od samego początku i niejednokrotnie robiłem chłopcu uwagi, widząc, że posługuje się siostrami bezwzględnie, a w zamian jedynie — pozwala się im kochać. Nie przeczuwałem, że na pewien czas przynajmniej zmieni się to całkowicie. W czasie, o którym mówię, dziewczątka stały się powściągliwsze w objawach swej miłości dla przyrodniego brata, a nawet, jak mi się zdawało, poczęły go unikać. Niekiedy tylko, gdy on tego nie widział, rzucały za nim lękliwe, ukradkowe spojrzenia, rumieniąc się przy tym za każdym razem, gdy się do nich zbliżał. W miarę jak się odsuwały od Toma, stawały się coraz czulsze i serdeczniejsze wzajem dla siebie. Zmiana ta dokonywała się prędko, a tak jakoś nieznacznie, że spostrzegłszy ją, nie umiałem sobie już zdać sprawy z tego, kiedy się to wszystko stało. To tylko wiedziałem, patrząc na tych troje... dzieci jeszcze, sądząc po ziemsku, że mam przed oczyma przewrót zupełny, dokonany przez przyrodę, która chce stwarzać, choćby później mścić się miała na narzędziach i dziełach swej wielkiej woli. To już nie było rodzeństwo: to były dwie kobiety i mężczyzna. Oni sami, rzecz prosta, nie rozumieli tego jeszcze. Tom usiłował po dawnemu postępować ze siostrami, ale z trudnością mu to przychodziło. W ich towarzystwie tracił pewność siebie i mieszał się. Widno było, że te ciche, wątłe dziewczęta miały teraz przewagę nad nim, przyszłym panem księżycowego świata. Teraz on, miast posługiwać się nimi, służył im raczej. Znosił im żywność, dbał o ich odzienie, wygody, rozrywki, zbierał dla nich barwne muszelki i kawałki bursztynu, które one potem wplatały we włosy, albo też woził je w piękny czas łódką po morzu. Wycieczkom tym ja zazwyczaj towarzyszyłem, gdyż — dziwna rzecz! — dziewczęta, razem z Tomem wychowane i spędzające dotąd całe dnie z nim razem, nie chciały się teraz puszczać z nim sam na sam. Nieraz chciałem, jako silniejszy i doświadczeńszy, wiosłować za Toma, ale on nie pozwalał na to. Zauważyłem, że nie tyle mu idzie o oszczędzanie mnie, jak raczej o popisanie się przed siostrami siłą swą i zręcznością. Odwieczna komedia rozgrywała się przed mymi oczyma, ale rad na nią patrzyłem. Zdawało mi się, że mam troje ptasząt przed sobą i trzymam dłoń na ich bijących sercach, wiem, jak te serca uderzają, i rozumiem nawet to, czego one same jeszcze nie rozumieją. Bodaj czy nie jedyny to był od śmierci Marty okres w moim życiu, kiedy czułem się niemal szczęśliwym... Jakiś powiew wiosenny i rzeźwy szedł na mnie od tych dzieci, w których dokonywała się wielka tajemnica życia i miłości. I to już dzisiaj są dawne wspomnienia! Z rozczuleniem je przywołuję do pamięci, bo tak niewiele miałem dni na tym globie, które bym mógł z przyjemnością wspominać i bez bólu. Tylko — znowu ta straszna ironia życia! Miłość Toma do Liii i Róży — bo obiedwie kochał jednakowo — ta miłość, której sam widok kładł mi jakąś błogą pozłotę na serce, sprowadziła na ten świat owo skarlałe pokolenie, którym się teraz powoli zaludnia okolica Ciepłych Stawów. Ilekroć to mi na myśl przyjdzie, wstrząsam się, jak gdybym nagle w koszu róż znalazł obrzydliwe, kłębiące się robactwo. Zresztą może jestem niesprawiedliwy dla tych karzełków. Oni są przede wszystkim biedni, tacy biedni, że gdy na nich patrzę, to moja duma ludzka aż się wije z bólu... Tom był od nich jeszcze o całe niebo wyższy. Pamiętam jego drobną a szlachetną postać... Energiczny był i rozumny; w oczach miał jeszcze to, czego mi tak trudno dopatrzeć się we wzroku jego dzieci: duszę. Zanadto jest to wszystko dla mnie bolesne i aż mi trudno pisać o tym spokojnie. Czemu się to wszystko tak stało? — Zabawne pytanie, na które nie może być odpowiedzi! — Dlatego, dlaczegośmy tu przybyli, dlaczego Tomasz umarł i pozostawił Martę między nami dwoma, dlaczegom ja wyrzekł się jej, choć bliższy bytem jej sercu, dlaczego ona umarła i dlaczego ja żyję — to znaczy z tej jakiejś fatalnej i nieubłaganej konieczności, co gwiazdy wznieca i gasi, a zarówno dba o wolę i szczęście człowieka, jak wiatr o ziarnko morskiego piasku, który niesie... * Odczytuję znowu to, co na tych kartkach ostatniej nocy zapisałem, i pytam się mimo woli siebie, po co ja to i dla kogo piszę? Niegdyś, notując wypadki z naszej podróży przez martwą pustynię, i później, kiedym opisywał pierwsze lata naszego życia na Księżycu, myślałem, że zostawię ten pamiętnik księżycowym ludziom, aby przyszłe pokolenia wiedziały, jak dostaliśmy się tutaj i cośmy musieli przecierpieć i przewalczyć, nim się nam udało znaleźć znośne warunki do życia. Ale dzisiaj... Przecież to jest śmieszne — ta myśl! Księżycowi ludzie, tacy jak są, nie będą tego nigdy czytali. I nawet nie chcę, aby czytali kiedykolwiek. Co im do tego? co im do moich przejść, uczuć, bólów? Czyżby je zdołali zrozumieć? czyżby widzieli w tych kartach co więcej nad fantastyczną i trochę niejasną dla nich opowieść? A zresztą po co się mają dowiadywać, jeśliby to pojąć zdołali, że są zwyrodniałym szczątkiem wspaniałej rasy, która-włada swym duchem nad daleką i piękną gwiazdą? Od dnia, w którym by to zrozumieli, musieliby tylko tęsknić, wstydzić się i boleć, tak jak ja, gdy patrzę na nich. Niech więc tutejsza ludzkość zapomni z czasem, czym była niegdyś na innej planecie, i niech nie miewa "metafizycznych tęsknot". Ja ten pamiętnik piszę dziś dla siebie. Gdybym mógł marzyć o wysłaniu go jakim cudownym sposobem na Ziemię, pisałbym go jak list do tych braci moich z ducha, którzy tam zostali, pozdrawiałbym i błogosławił na każdej karcie ziemskie łany szerokie, zboża, kwiaty i owoce, lasy i sady, ptaki i ludzi, wszystko, wszystko, co mi jest dzisiaj we wspomnieniach tak niewypowiedzianie drogie! Ale ja wiem, niestety, że się to nigdy nie stanie, że nie mogę nawet słowa jednego posłać na Ziemię, do której wzlatam tylko myślą i wzrokiem, gdy czasem, przemożony tęsknotą, wybiorę się w Kraj Biegunowy, aby zobaczyć świecącą nad pustyniami moją ojczyznę. Piszę więc dla siebie. Gawędzę sam ze sobą, jak wszyscy starcy. A gdy mi się czasem na przelotną chwilę uda wywołać w sobie złudzenie, że piszę to wszystko dla ludzi, którzy na Ziemi zostali, to serce raźniej mi w piersiach bije i skronie mi płoną, bo mi się zdaje wtedy, że nawiązuję jakąś nić między sobą a tą setki tysięcy oddaloną rodzinną moją planetą! Rad bym wtedy opisywał najdrobniejsze szczegóły z mojego tu życia, spowiadał się z myśli i skarżył z bólów, i wyliczał rzadkie, krótkotrwałe radości.... Tylko... tych radości — było tak niewiele! * Pisałem tedy o jedynej wiośnie, jaką miałem na tym smutnym globie, patrząc na budzącą się miłość między Tomem a dziewczętami. Powinienem był może zostać przy nich... Ale mnie się zdawało, że gdy odejdę od nich na jakiś czas, przykazawszy, aby za mojej nieobecności nic ważnego nie przedsiębrali, to przedłużę ową świeżość i wiosnę ową, a powrócę w czas lata, aby wiązać snop dojrzały. Ja stary szaleniec! — nie mniejszym cudem byłoby zatrzymać spadający kamień przez odwrócenie się od niego! Życie poszło swym zwyczajnym torem! Gdym przybył nad morze po kilku dniach księżycowych, spędzonych w Kraju Biegunowym, Tom powitał mnie z dziwną powagą ł wprowadził do starego domu, który przedtem zamieszkiwaliśmy wspólnie. — Tu jest twój dom — rzekł — taki, jakim go opuściłeś. Nie ruszyliśmy niczego. Ada tylko zamieszkiwała go podczas twej nieobecności i dwa stare psy twoje, które pozostawiłeś. — A ty? — zapytałem — a starsze dziewczęta? gdzieżeście wy przebywali? Tom obejrzał się. Poszedłem za jego wzrokiem i spostrzegłem dopiero teraz, że nie opodal wśród zarośli nad brzegiem wyższego ciepłego stawu wznosił się prawie już ukończony, nowy domek. — Ja zbudowałem sobie nowy dom — rzeki Tom. — Po co? — zapytałem z mimowolnym zdziwieniem. Tom wahał się przez chwilę, wreszcie wskazał na zbliżające się ku nam właśnie starsze dziewczęta i rzekł patrząc mi prosto w oczy: — To są moje żony! — Która? — zapytałem prawie bezwiednie. Zaległo milczenie. Tom zwiesił głowę, a dziewczęta poglądały ku nam trwożliwie. — Która z nich? — powtórzyłem teraz już świadomie. — Ja je obie kocham — odparł — i obie są moje! Mówiąc to, wziął dziewczęta za ręce i przywiódł je do mnie: — Pobłogosław nas. Stary Człowieku!... Wówczas to po raz pierwszy przezwał mnie tym imieniem, które dzisiaj już do mnie przyrosło — na zawsze, jak się zdaje. Odtąd życie nasze uległo pewnej zmianie, na pozór nieznacznej, a przecież bardzo istotnej. W szczupłym naszym towarzystwie nastąpił rozłam. Tom z żonami tworzył osobną, zamkniętą w sobie rodzinę, której węzły zacieśniały się w miarę, jak potomstwo przychodziło na świat. Ja i Ada zostaliśmy na uboczu. Z każdym dniem czułem, że jestem mniej na tym świecie potrzebny, z każdym dniem wzrastała we mnie tęsknota za moim światem tak odległym, a takim innym — a życie tymczasem szło koło mnie z niepowstrzymanym pędem. Nierad myślę o późniejszym pożyciu Toma ze siostrami. Nie był dla nich dobry, choć one kochały go niezmiennie do ostatniego tchu. Za wiele od nich wymagał i zbyt był despotyczny. Nawet ja utraciłem dawny wpływ na niego. Po części te przykre stosunki były powodem, że po raz drugi wyprawiłem się był do Kraju Biegunowego, wziąwszy Adę tym razem ze sobą. A później, po powtórnym moim powrocie, to już zda się początek tego ostatniego aktu mej księżycowej tragedii, który trwa aż po dziś dzień jeszcze. Straszna śmierć Róży, obłąkanie Ady, później zgon Toma i Liii — i ta nieutulona moja tęsknota za Ziemią, i ta okropna samotność, wzmagająca się dla mnie z dniem każdym, chociaż z każdym dniem prawie ludniej tutaj na Księżycu. Tom doczekał się z dwóch swoich żon licznego potomstwa, sześciu synów i siedmiu córek, z których wszakże najmłodsza umarła w kilkanaście dni księżycowych po urodzeniu. Jeszcze za życia rodziców Jan, najstarszy syn Róży, mając lat mniej więcej piętnaście, ożenił się z córką Liii; później w miarę dorastania pobrali się wszyscy parami. Dzisiaj, po śmierci Toma, Róży i Lili, żyje tu na Księżycu oprócz mnie i Ady, dwanaścioro dzieci Toma, dwadzieścia i sześcioro jego wnucząt i dwoje prawnucząt, po najstarszym synu Jana, od dwóch lat już żonatym. Razem czterdzieści dwoje ludzi, którzy zaludniają ten glob, osiedlając się coraz dalej ku zachodowi, wzdłuż wybrzeża morskiego. Razem z nimi posuwa się "cywilizacja". Wznoszą się domki, kuźnie, zagrody dla psów... Ja pozostałem w dawnym domku na Ciepłych Stawach i tutaj snadź do śmierci już pozostanę, która oby przyszła jak najprędzej. I tak jestem już wyjątkiem na tym dziwnym świecie, gdzie ludzie, z Ziemi przeszczepieni, tak wcześnie dojrzewają i umierają tak wcześnie... 3,3